


[Podfic] Fireworks

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: English Accent, Humour, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lots Of Sexual Euphemisms, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, Typical Canon Everything, like holy hell, sexual euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: It turns out that, despite six thousand years of unresolved sexual tension, Aziraphale and Crowley aren't actually any good at having sex.





	[Podfic] Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181752) by [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn). 

> A little something for the weekend?
> 
> What a delight this story is! It's been sitting in my open tabs list for at least a fortnight and I finally got around to reading it last night. I absolutely couldn't resist all the wonderful dialogue and recorded it on the spot!  
I think these might well be missing scenes from the series, they're so beautifully crafted by the author - the voices are as clear as anything and I can only hope I've done them justice. A new branching out for me this time with Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell (retired) making an appearance.
> 
> Thank you to Lyowyn for creating such a cracking story and for giving blanket permission to podfic and art. You're a treasure!
> 
> Music: Presto Overture Arr. Julian Gallant, Jeff Meegan and David Tobin, available from AudioNetwork


End file.
